An old friend
by shadow2792
Summary: what would happen if raven was to find a old friend from Azarath. this is my first story and the first chappy so give me some credit.


**Hay peeps I'm new here this is my first story so I hope you like it, I've never been much of a writer but here I go. And don't read this if you hate things that are OOC cause Raven actually shows emotion in this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans but I do own Raz (You'll find out in the story)**

It was a good summer day Robin was tracking down Slade as usual; Beast Boy was once again getting his butt beat by Cyborg on a videogame, Raven was reading a book, and Starfire was cooking food from an earth cook book. None of the four teens knew what was going to unfold in the next few hours.

"Done" Starfire said as she finished cooking the supposed pancakes "would you like to partake in eating the cakes of pan friend Raven"

"Depends, did you use any ingredients that aren't from earth" Raven asked cautiously

"I don't think so lets see, I used eggs, milk, the powder mix" Starfire said thinking

"Ok I'll try them" Raven said then picked up the fork and took a bite "Wow this actually tastes, normal" she said astonished

"REALLY!?" Starfire yelled happily as she hugged raven

"Starfire I know your really happy but by any chance can you let go of me" Raven said annoyed

"Oh of coarse friend raven" Starfire let her go then went over to the intercom and said "friend Robin the break of fastness is ready now"

Robin walked in to the main room and found everyone at the table he sat down and started to eat then asked "mmm who made breakfast this morning?" everyone smiled except raven and looked at Starfire "Wow you did a good job star"

"Why thank you friend Robin" she said and they all started eating

**MEANWHILE IN JUMP**

A dark portal opened and a boy stepped out he was wearing a black T-shirt that had a dark grey dragon on it he had black jeans black tennis shoes his hair was spiked and the tips were colored blood red the strange thing was that his skin was not white nor black nor brown his skin was a light purple color. The boys name was Raz he came to earth to find something, or someone.

"So this is jump city it's smaller than I expected" he said as he was about to exit the alleyway he came in

"No… no…. not… now……NOOOOOOOOOOO" he wailed as an evil force took control of him. Raz got up now controlled by an evil force when this innocent little boy stepped up to him and asked "are you okay mister?"

"OKAY, IM BETTER THAN OKAY! IM FANTASTIC" he screamed then picked the boy up by the throat and threw him across the street into a store window.

**BACK WITH THE TITANS**

Everyone was eating and talking all except for raven she was reading a book when she sensed something was wrong, something familiar. Suddenly the alarm sounded breaking into her thoughts

"Who is it this time" asked beast boy annoyed

"Don't know lets find out" answered Cyborg has him and the others ran to the T-car they got in and Cyborg started driving going to ware the alarm was sounded finding a broken window they got out and found the boy

"Who did this to you" Robin asked the boy could do no more but point weakly at the teenage boy that threw him into the window everyone got into there battle positions well everyone but raven that is

"Who are you" questioned Robin angrily

"Wouldn't you like too know" mocked Raz as he created a fireball in his hand throwing it at them, they all dodged but it hit the boy killing him instantly they were all shocked raven was still thinking when it hit her

"Raz?" she asked

"Oh you remember me" he said mockingly

"You know her" "you know him" beast boy and robin asked confused

"Yes I do he is the prince of Azarath and he was my best friend" she confessed "but why are you being evil"

"Beca-" he said and got cut off by the normal Raz trying to take control "don't listen to him a evil ghost has been taking control of me please you have too help me even if it means killing me" he managed to say before the ghost took control once again and started to throw fireballs again everyone started attacking.

"No Raz…. I can't kill you we were best friend I can't kill my best friend" she said shocked at what she just heard "poor Raz first he wasn't born with any magical ability now when you do get it your evil"

The battle continued in front of her he wasn't easy to hit at all but beast boy managed to pin him to the wall then moved in time to miss getting hit by Cyborg's blast and Raz got up bleeding a little

"That's it! No more holding back" he screamed as his hands turned into claws his skin went midnight black his teeth turned into razor sharp fangs when he finished transforming he was a menacing dragon

"RAVEN WE COULD USE SOME HELP NOW!" yelled beast boy

Raven snapped out of her trance "coming" she said and flew into the air and started throwing dark energy at Raz "I'm sorry" she whispered

The evil Raz was getting hit from all sides then made a fire shield and threw it out on all sides and made a giant crater luckily no innocents were in the area Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and bit him Cyborg was blasting him over and over Raven was either throwing things at him or shooting him with dark bolts robin kept on using his bombs and Starfire was shooting starbolts at him and eventually got too weak to fight and normal Raz took control but couldn't maintain his dragon form and he turned back into his human self everyone surrounded him

"Well let's take him in" said Robin

"NO, HE COULDN'T CONTROL HIMSELF IT WAS THE GHOST!" yelled Raven

"Fine we'll take him to the med lab" he said as Raven picked Raz up teleporting the two back to the tower and setting him on a bed

The others drove back and Beast Boy and Cyborg started to play there Wiistation 360 Starfire and Robin washed the dishes and Raven never left Raz's side and wouldn't until he woke up

"Don't worry Raz, you'll be ok" she said and teleported some of her books reading them looking for a spell that will get rid of the ghost.

**Well that's the first chapter don't know how many more I'll be able to think of for this story the next chapter should be up sometime next week and it'll be better emotions will be intense and what will happen too Raz and that ghost? You'll find out in the next chapter! (if I get good reviews.)**


End file.
